


Paquete Feral.

by xolotlacracia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profuga de los laboratorios, Roxan una mutante creada apartir de  material de dos grandes ferales deberá enfrentar su origen y asumir su papel en un equipo muy raro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paquete Feral.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, Hola mundo! Aquí les traigo una pequeña idea mía que a vuelto loco a mi cerebro últimamente, espero que les agrade, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Salu2

Paquete Feral  
Capítulo 1  
Hembra Feral

 

 

  
Roxan Liev mutante de clase cinco, feral de nacimiento con pronimentes colmillos y garras retractiles a las que les habian añadido un veneno paralizante, creada en un laboratorio en Mexico por un cientifico Ruso. Salvaje por naturaleza mato a su creador cuando tenia quince años y escapo a canada viviendo en una reserva natural por diez años.  
Informe de S.H.I.L.D  
                     /#/#/#/#/

 

 

  
Un aullido resono en la lejania, siendo respondido por los lobos de la montaña que habitaban en la cercania.

La luna llena alumbraba la nieve de octubre.

  
Logan habia regresado a canada, instalandose en una vieja cabaña que le pertenecia habia dejado sus cosas cuando escucho el aullido, y la respuesta de la manada que habitaba las cercanias, habia un lobo solitario que compartia el territorio con la manada, siendo aceptado como un miembro mas, olfateo el ambiente era una joven hembra feral.

 

Un mutante para ser mas prescisos de mas de 25 años. Habia algo familiar en su aroma, aunque no podia determinar que.

Salio de la cabaña mirando al bosque, encendio su puro y se recargo en el portico observando a la mujer caminar hasta llegar a unos metros de el.

Su pelo era negro cuervo, un par de ojos grises artico lo miraron detenidamente, vestia un patalon de mezclilla, una camisa negra y gabardina negra de piel .

Estaba descalza y sin molestias por el frio.  
-quien eres?- pregunto logan sintiendo curiosidad por ella, ella inclino ligeramente la cabeza absorviendo el sonido de sus palabras. Tardando un momento en contestar.  
-Roxan-dijo ella con algo de dificultad- ellos dijeron que el alfa habia regresado a su guarida   
-asi es chica, soy Logan- ella aullo y los otros contestaron pero no se presentaron  
-alfa de las garras brillantes- susurro antes de retirarse   
\- espera chica, quieres cenar- ella nego con la cabeza, Ella olfateo en el ambiente tensandose saco las garras subiendo a un pino y esperando salto sobre un salvaje rubio.  
\- sabrethoot-gruño logan desenfundando las garras y corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla, ambos tenian una alta resistencia el usaba su tamaño y fuerza para detenerla, ella aprovechaba su flexibilidad y su agilidad para contrarestarlo. Ella lo golpeo duramente en el pecho, victor sonrio escupiendo algo de sangre y el tomo de las muñecas dejandola inmovil entre la nieve y el. Si hubiera sido humano el golpe lo habria matado.  
\- asi que enano me has extrañado-dijo divertido el tigre sosteniendo a la chica firmente mientras la oia gruñir.  
-suelta a la chica-acercandose a ellos logan con las garras fuera, aun apesar todo la lucha victor parecia satisfecho sin herirla  
-no es solo es una chica, es mia jimmy-dijo creed- no lo percibes enano, ella es un feral completo. No hay rastro humano en ella.

  
Sabrethoot estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella, ella era paderosa e inexperta en combate si no se hubiera visto en serios aprietos. Ella se calmo, por un momento antes de extender las garras con veneno. Rasgando ligeramente la mejilla de victor,   
-mi chica tiene garras, asi que pequeño jimmy, ¿vas a tratar de matarme?-poniendo de pie a la chica mientras la sostenia por el cuello de la gabardina, ella miro al hombre de las garras a un paso de saltar sobre el otro y dejo el abrigo entre las garra del dientes de sable aterrizando en la nieve se transformo completamente en lobo.

Huyo dejando a los machos pelearse. Dejando la reserva atras, corrio a lo largo del rio, alcanzando el puente donde cruzaban los camiones de mercancias, saltando sobre un camion de carga, se sento en un rincon dentro de un monton de forraje cerrando los ojos pero escuchando el camino. .


End file.
